


Young Blood

by SunshineA



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - True Blood, Bullying, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineA/pseuds/SunshineA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki’s a teen vampire, living only on Tru Blood. Tony is a billionaire’s curious son, who really wants to see how is it like to do it with a vampire. Loki seems to be a great choice, but there’s always something that goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thanks the beta and artist for this story, nordicscarab :3 Once again, it was fun to participate in the Bang and I hope you guys will like it ♥
> 
> And here's the art! http://scarabsethart.tumblr.com/post/100946624389/young-blood

New York was open to everything, but there were problems with vampires since the very first day they unveiled themselves to the society. There were especially problems in New York, for some strange reason. Everyone could find a place there, immigrants, homosexuals (although they weren’t that much of a problem anymore), but vampires? Hell no.

Loki sighed and pulled on a dark red hoodie, his school bag hanging on his shoulder a moment later. He looked at himself in the mirror, hoping that he wouldn’t get noticed, but who was he kidding? He was a teenager going to school at 11pm; normal teenagers were supposed to be asleep at this hour.

However, when you’re a newly created vampire who still wants to have a normal life – well, sort of – you have to find a way to do it; and that’s how Loki ended up going to a school offering night classes. He glanced at the dirty carpethiding the trap door to his bedroom before he sighed again.

He didn’t even want this life. He was forced to live this way. Drinking Tru Blood and sleeping for whole days under the floor, where rats and all other kinds of rodents were walking over him. He was still thinking about how he could possibly build walls around himself without feeling like in a coffin; it was much harder than he had originally thought.

Loki shook his head and looked at his reflection in the mirror one more time before he nodded and walked out of his apartment.

He still acted a lot like a human, so he walked slowly towards the nearest metro station. He plugged his earphones in and clicked ‘play’ on his iPod, making all the sounds around him fade somewhat. He hated it – hearing every heartbeat, every step, even every moving hair. It’s what kept him awake for the most part of every morning before he finally managed to fall asleep, since he was still too young to learn how to turn off or ignore some of his abilities- he didn’t have anyone to learn from.

His maker had left him the moment he saw that he had succeeded. He released Loki – saying words that the teen didn’t understand at first – and disappeared in a blink of an eye. Loki could follow him; he knew what he had become. He had no heartbeat, his skin was paler than he usually was, he had no body heat; and he heard someone’s heartbeat the moment he resurfaced from underground.

He followed the sound, his mouth going dry as the need to feed took over his brain and body. He didn’t realize what happened until he came to his senses, holding a dead woman in his arms. He ran off almost immediately, feeling terrified as he hid somewhere far away, spending days curled up in a ball in the middle of some mountain range.

Then someone found him. It wasn’t his maker, oh no. It was a vampire, still.

She smiled at him, almost like a mother, and reached out. She didn’t even blink when Loki growled at her, she just moved closer and closer until their sides were pressed.

Her name was Jane, and she was more than happy to help Loki. She taught him everything he needed to know about being a vampire, all the laws and rules. She explained him the process of gaining more control over their instincts and it was thanks to her that Loki could live among humans now.

He smiled at the memory of her, ignoring some people giving him weird looks.

He spent the whole way to his high school remembering the past, trying to focus on Jane and other good memories. Sadly, his human memories were already fading; he didn’t remember his family anymore, just faces…He would be worried if it wasn’t for the fact he didn’t feel like part of that family from the very beginning. He considered this part of being a vampire pretty useful.

When he arrived, he stepped into the corridor and was pushed against the lockers before he could make another move.

“Ah, Laufeyson.”

Loki barely stopped himself from groaning. He looked at the guy pinning him to the wall and sent him an exasperated look.

“Come on, Victor, it stopped being funny a while ago.”

“Shut up, fag,” He heard the other answer; however the next thing he knew he was lay on the ground with his bag ripped and his iPod shuttered into little pieces. “See ya.”

Loki took in a deep breath, teeth clenched as he tried not to let his fit of rage gain control over him. It did take him a while, and when he finally calmed down, he started gathering his notebooks and the remaining pieces of his music player.

High school felt like hell even when you were a vampire, there was no cure for that.

The dynamics here were slightly different than in a human high school; for example, Victor Von Doom was far from being a bullying jock, even with his vampire strength and speed. He did have money, though…A lot. He was said to be one of the brightest, too; Loki right behind him. Maybe that was the reason he was treated the way he was, since Victor didn’t like being threatened, and Loki obviously was threatening his position at school- even when it was only about being a better student.

The bell rang and Loki swore under his nose, cradling his notebooks and running towards his first class. It was the middle of the semester, but they were informed a night earlier the new teacher was going to make an appearance tonight and he really didn’t want to make a bad first impression.

He ran into the class just as the bell stopped ringing and he took his usual seat by the second desk in the middle row. He felt a hit to the back of his head as he was checking on his notebooks, laughter from behind the class following soon after. He didn’t need to turn around to know it was Victor. He did want to do that, though. He was in a bad mood since he woke up and he was getting tired of the guy and his behavior.

He was about to turn around when the teacher came in and his chest stopped moving. His heart would stop beating, too, if it wasn’t dead already.

The teacher was a vampire, but the person who followed him wasn’t.

The guy couldn’t be older than Loki; they had to be the same age. At least the age Loki’s body stopped at. He had messy black hair, a shirt of one of the rock bands Loki recognized as Led Zeppelin and old dark jeans. It took just a short look to see the guy was confident about himself, and at first Loki thought he knew him from somewhere. The two gals behind him started whispering and he could hear the name ‘Tony Stark’ mentioned in between a quick string of words.

He immediately realized they were right and he stared at the guy, eyes wide.

What a famous human kid of the richest human inventor was doing in a vampire high school?

“Okay, stop staring, guys,” the new teacher said and set his suitcase right next to the desk at the front of the small class. “I’m Mr. Coulson and I’ll take care of your knowledge of physics until Mr. Fury gets back from his vacations,” the older man said with a smile and glanced at Tony who stood not far from him, hands pushed down the front pockets of his jeans, a small clever smirk on his lips. “This is Tony. He’ll start the lesson tonight.”

“Why him?” one of the girls behind Loki asked quickly, and Tony winked at her in a flirty way.

This made Loki blink. There weren’t many men who would feel so comfortable around vampires, especially teens. And here he had Tony Stark, acting like it was a normal thing for him. And maybe it was, but his father was known for openly disliking the ‘walking dead’. Maybe Tony was one of the rebelled rich kids. And judging by his behavior Loki concluded he was a perfect example of one of these kids.

Mr. Coulson’s answer just confirmed that.

“Well, Tony here demolished one of the vampires’ PR offices. Sadly, he got caught by police and his punishment is teaching you guys once a week.”

“Like a human can teach us something we already don’t know,” Victor’s voice erupted from the back, causing a strong wave of anger to jolt through Loki again.

He fisted his hands on the desk and if it wasn’t for the fact it was made of something that newborns weren’t strong enough to break, he would be sent to the principal right in this moment. Oh, how he hated Victor and his stupid, little—

“How do you know I don’t know more than you?” Tony asked Victor then and Loki blinked again, completely distracted.

“Because I live long enough to read every book in the world and know it all,” Victor replied with a snort.

“How long do you live?” Tony crossed his hands on his chest in a defending manner.

“Two hundred years.”

“And you say that’s enough to read every book?” it was Tony who snorted now and shook his head. “Why are you here then?”

There was silence for some reason and Loki looked over his shoulder to see Victor with pure rage in his eyes. The next thing he knew the vampire was going towards Tony and it was a matter of not even second when he would get him.

Loki threw himself forward as fast as he could, feeling the hit to his chest and teeth digging into his arm. He growled in pain and his back hit the chalkboard, him and Victor landing on the floor. There were noises, but Loki blocked them out completely for some reason. He focused on the only heartbeat in the room, which was now quickened to almost an impossible pace.

“That’s it!” Mr. Coulson’s voice snapped and Loki looked up to see Victor back on his legs being dragged out of the class. Most of the teens followed them out, not paying any attention to the human.

Loki sat up then and looked at his arm.

His favorite hoodie had a big whole now in the middle of his arm. He swore and looked at the skin hidden under it. The bite was already fading, leaving not even a scratch behind. Being a vampire had its pros from time to time.

“Are you okay?”

Loki looked up again and noticed that Tony was staring at him, his pupils still dilated with fear and shock.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he smiled and stood up, dusting himself off as though nothing happened.

“Are you sure? That was a loud bang,” Tony said, his hands held up in an awkward position, as though he wanted to touch Loki and see for himself if he was really okay.

“I’m a vampire, I can handle that,” Loki waved his hand and glanced at his ripped sleeve. “Shame my clothes couldn’t.”

He chuckled, but stopped when he noticed Tony wasn’t in the mood to join. They stood there for a moment before the human finally spoke up.

“So, um, I can buy it back if you want.”

“Oh, no,” Loki shook his head quickly. “It’s nothing, really. I just need to go home now, anyway. I don’t think Victor will want to see me tonight, and I don’t want any more holes.”

“Victor?” Tony asked a bit confused but then nodded in acknowledgment. “Oh, it’s the rage guy.”

Loki nodded and walked towards his bench, taking his books and turning back to Tony. “You should probably go home, too. You won’t be able to start a lesson now, anyway.”

“Yeah,” Tony said way too eagerly and joined Loki on his way out.

His heartbeat was back to a normal rate once they exited the school, the clever smirk back on his lips.

Loki watched him from the corner of his eyes as they walked; wondering what was going on in his head, apart from shock and fear. He probably didn’t have a good opinion about vampires now, and for some reason Loki felt bad about it.

“Do you want me to drive you home?” Tony asked and looked at Loki.

“Oh,” Loki mumbled and shook his head. “No, thanks. I’ll walk.”

“With all those notebooks?” Tony asked with his eyebrows quirked up. “I know, vampire strength and stuff, but it’s not comfortable. Come on, I have a car in the parking lot.”

Loki looked down at the armful of his notebooks and sighed, giving in to the human. “Okay.”

Tony grinned and they walked around the building to reach the parking lot there. There weren’t many cars there, giving the fact most of the vampires still preferred to use their ‘super speed’ instead of a vehicle of any kind. Loki suspected most of them just wanted to show that they’re superior to men.

“Here we are,” Tony said and opened the passenger’s door for Loki.

His car was old. Very old. And it wasn’t the looks of it that gave it away; it was the model of it.

“Wow, is that Ford Mustang from 1967?” Loki asked and almost dropped his books.

The car was in perfect condition, the paint was shining in the lights from the streets. It was dark red with two black stripes in the middle going down the whole length, through the hood, the roof and the back. Even the rims were shinny as though someone just cleaned them up.

“Yeah,” Tony laughed and nudged Loki to get in. “Come on, I don’t want to stand here whole night.”

Loki nodded quickly and got in, jaw dropping. Even the inside of the car was well preserved. And he could tell nothing was changed, not even the seats. The dashboard was still in its old style, the steering wheel the only thing modified. It was wrapped with black leather on the edge, a blue shinning circle in the middle.

“It’s amazing,” Loki breathed out, still too absorbed with the car.

Tony just laughed and started the engine, a nice and loud roar filling Loki’s ears. He whined with pleasure and leaned back into the seat, his notebooks long forgotten in his lap.

“You like old cars?” Tony asked and glanced at Loki as they stopped on the lights.

“Yeah,” Loki replied breathlessly, still unable to believe he was sitting in one of the cars he dreamed of having. “I do. I’m guessing you too?”

Tony chuckled and nodded, looking back at the road as they received the green light. “Sort of. I’m more into physics and robotics, to be honest. But I needed to have a hobby, so why not cars?” he said with a shrug and glanced at Loki. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

Loki frowned at first, his mind flowing with the possible questions Tony could ask now. He hated most of them, but then, why should he say no? Maybe the human wasn’t going to be like all the rest.

He nodded slightly and wrapped his arms tighter around his books.

“How long are you a vampire?”

Loki shrugged again. “I don’t know…” he mumbled, and got back to his last memory as a human. He knew it had something to do with his brother and how he was mad at him for something, but he couldn’t remember now. After such a short time… “Five, six years, I guess.”

“So, you’re still one of the newborns?” Tony asked and watched Loki as he nodded in response. “Is that true you’re weaker than the old vampires?”

“Well, that’s obvious, I guess,” he replied and looked at the road. “They have much more time to practice their skills. Plus, they are by now mostly used to being a vampire, so they are stronger both physically and mentally.”

This time Tony was the one who frowned. He stopped the car on another red light and looked at Loki, turning in his seat a bit.

“You don’t accept yourself as a vampire?” he asked quietly.

What was strange is that his heart beat was racing now, but it wasn’t because of fear. It felt like… excitement.

And Loki could see only one reason why Tony could be excited now, and he didn’t like the direction this conversation was going to take.

“I don’t. I was turned against my will and my maker left me right after, why should I accept my fate when I wasn’t the one deciding upon it?”

Tony stared at him for a long moment, even when the light turned green again and a car behind them beeped as his owner got impatient. But Tony didn’t seem to notice it all and he just stared for so long that Loki felt the need to leave the car. But as soon as he moved his hand lightly the human shook his head and started driving again.

“Where do you live?” he asked so quietly, that if it wasn’t for Loki’s vampire hearing he wouldn’t have caught it.

“Harlem,” he replied and leaned back into the seat, focusing on the roar of the engine.

They both kept quiet throughout the whole journey, speaking up only when Tony needed the street name so he could let Loki out. They ended up standing by Loki’s building just a few minutes later, which was fast considering they were in New York.

“I’m sorry,” Tony hummed as Loki’s hand grabbed the handle of the door. “I just— I’ve never talked with a vampire like with someone else, and I’m just curious,” he explained sort of sloppily.

Loki sighed and closed his eyes, swearing at himself in his head for even thinking about what he was about to do now. He turned his head towards Tony and managed a small smile.

“Come in with me and I’ll answer some of your questions. I have nothing to do for the rest of the night, anyway.”

Tony almost grinned, nodding eagerly as he got out of the car, Loki following soon after. He watched the human walk around the car, taking some of the notebooks from the Vampire, insisting on helping him. Loki led him inside the building then and down the corridor to the farthest apartment. He quickly found the keys and opened the door, letting the human in first.

As soon as Loki entered his apartment again, he felt much better. He didn’t like being out, it felt like everyone on the street were judging him just because he was made into a vampire. He hated that feeling when most of the street was staring after him just because of that. Maybe it would be a bit different if he was changed because he wanted to. Or it’ll get better with time. Humans need time to get used to things. The bad thing being it was probably going to take them a century or two.

Loki left the books on the small table by the door to the bedroom he rarely used. Tony followed him and then looked around the place curiously. Loki could feel small shivers coming from the warm body and he rushed to turn on the central heating. He would need to pay for it with the rent later.

“Sit down. I’ll go and see if I have something in the kitchen.”

Tony looked at him, his big brown eyes opened even wider. “You use kitchen? For what?”

Loki rolled his eyes and gestured at the couch as a sign for Tony to sit down. “Just the fridge. But I have some supplies in case a human visits. Coffee and tea. Some old biscuits,” he shrugged and started walking towards the room on the other end of the apartment. “What do you want?”

“Coffee. Black. No sugar,” Tony said after him and soon after Loki heard the couch crack slightly under his weight.

He entered the kitchen and passed the fridge which was stoked with Tru Blood bottles. He stuffed them everywhere he could, not wanting to wake up one night and find out he was out of it. He didn’t want to risk hurting, or worse, killing someone.

He grabbed the kettle and poured some water in it, setting it on the lit up stove. He then grabbed two cups from one of the cupboards and set them down on the counter. He filled the bottom of one with coffee. The second one was joined by the bottle of Tru, and Loki stared at it for a long while before placing the mug in the cupboard.

Soon enough the water was boiling and he filled Tony’s cup before coming back to the living room. He set the mug in front of Stark and sat down in the armchair standing next to the couch, bottle of Tru opened.

“I hope you don’t mind if I-" Loki started but Tony shook his head with a smile.

“Of course not. Drink whatever you want,” he nodded and looked at his mug, licking over his lips before his eyes landed back on Loki.

“So, what would you like to know?” Loki asked and pulled a small sip from the bottle. The fake blood tasted just like fake blood. There was so much chemistry in it, but it was better than killing people on the streets. They would find Loki soon enough and have him burn in the middle of the city just like witches.

“Well,” Tony started and swallowed, excitement making him giddy. “I was thinking… And I already know a lot, but— apart from one thing,” he said and grinned widely. “How is it? To have sex with a vampire?”

Loki took in a deep breath and stared at the human for a long moment, before taking another sip of his blood. He licked over his lips again and shrugged. “I wouldn’t know, really. I never had sex with a vampire.”

Tony snorted. “Come on. You had to have sex with one of us. What was it like for them?” he asked eagerly.

“I—" Loki swallowed and looked away. “I didn’t really… had sex with anyone since I was turned,” he admitted quietly. “I’m too young. I’m afraid I’ll lose control and kill them.”

Loki shrugged again and looked down at his bottle, playing with the etiquette on it.

It was true. Since he was turned he didn’t think about having sex with anyone very often. He did want to try with someone he met on the street or anywhere else, really, but the vision of him tearing their throats out and drinking their blood was good enough to make him stop think about sex. It was better than anything else.

“So,” Tony started and cleared his throat. For some reason he was even more excited and when Loki looked at him, he was almost jumping in his seat. “You never… Wow, that’s…”

“Lame?” Loki asked and winced a bit. “I’m many levels of lame, I don’t mind.”

Tony frowned and shook his head quickly.

“Not lame. I would never say you’re lame.”

“Yes, you would,” Loki snorted and smirked twistedly. “Everyone say so, no matter if I was human or vampire. But don’t worry, I’m used to that.”

Loki waved his hand and downed the bottle, leaning into his armchair comfortably. He knew Tony wanted to talk about just that and nothing else. Humans are horny fuckers and they always think about one thing. Some don’t stop even when they’re vampires and Loki prefers to avoid them.

“Well, they’re stupid. I mean, sex is fun and I do that often, but if someone prefers not to, there’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Tony said slowly, reaching for his mug and leaning into couch much like Loki did. “I’m just curious. Since you guys came up with this entire vampire thing... I never had the occasion to try it with one of you. Guy or gal. And I would like to know how it feels like.”

Loki sighed, waving the bottle over the armrest as he listened. It wasn’t rare for people to be curious about this particular part of living with a vampire. It’s just that Tony picked the worst vampire possible to talk about this stuff.

“Look,” Loki started and leaned forward a bit, staring right into Tony’s eyes. “I’m really not the best person to talk about this with, so maybe we should stop here,” he said slowly and stood up, setting an empty bottle on the wooden coffee table in front of them. “I need you to leave.”

He could hear Tony whine in disapproval, but he was more than glad to hear him get up. The human’s heart was still racing, though it was more disappointment then excitement now, Loki suspected.

“But— I will see you tomorrow night, yes?” Tony asked as they reached the door and Loki opened it for him.

“I need to attend school, so I think so, yes,” Loki replied, hoping he didn’t roll his eyes in exasperation like he wanted to.

Tony grinned widely and nodded. “Great. Awesome. I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” he said happily and waved his hand shortly, walking off.

Loki closed the door with a frown and turned around to go back to his living room. But when he did he realized it was marked with the scent of Tony’s blood. He took in a shaky breath and then stopped breathing at all, his hands fisting and shaking slightly.

“Fuck,” he mumbled and closed his eyes, walking straight for the bedroom and closing the door quickly. He then crawled under the bed and curled up, his nose and mouth covered with his hands.

His fangs were out already, he could feel them against the inner sides of his lips. It was fucking unbelievable how fast he could lose control over himself. Yet, with Tony around nothing happened. Maybe it was because Loki was stronger than he thought.

But then, why did he react to his smell like that? And only when no one was around?

He closed his eyes tightly and started thinking about something else completely. He remembered the lessons Jane gave him and soon enough it was almost dawn. He slowly crawled out from under the bed and lightly opened every single window in his apartment to get rid of the smell.

Only then he lied down under the floor and closed his eyes, hoping the scent would be gone when he wakes up in the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Lokes!”

Loki groaned quietly, but turned around, his eyes falling on the human with a bright smile and incredibly flushed cheeks.

“I’ve told you not to call me like that,” he groaned again as soon as Tony was close enough. “I don’t like it.”

“Oh, come on, I know you do,” Tony chuckled and pushed at his chest playfully. “So, I was thinking about the test I need you guys to do to see if I did a good job teaching you.”

Loki’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“You have to do it next month,” he said, resuming his way to the physics class. “Isn’t it a bit too early?”

“Yeah, but I already know what I’m going to do with you for the rest of the classes, and Mr. Coulson asked me to figure out some examples, and you know that when he says shit like that it means he wants a full draft or something, so I just started thinking…”

Loki shook his head and sat down in his usual desk as they reached the class. Tony jumped on his desk, as always, and kept talking, which made Loki surprisingly calm.

For over a month Tony was now more than active in his life, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

He actually enjoyed the human’s company, no matter the situation or the outcome of their meeting. He just liked spending time with him, even if he kept coming back to the subject of sex from time to time. Loki learned to ignore it by now. Or so he thought to believe, because his dreams were becoming more and more erotic. He was waking up with an incredible blood thirst almost every morning now. It was annoying and dangerous, but he had control over himself.

And even if it was because of Tony, he wouldn’t want to push him away. He was having too much fun.

Tony was loud. He liked to talk a lot; probably because he really liked the sound of his own voice. He was extremely annoying at times as well. But he was also good, understanding and supportive. He didn’t judge, like the rest of humanity seemed to do. He was curious about the world, but in a good way. Maybe not so healthy at times, but Loki was there for the past month to keep him in the right place.

He knew when Tony was becoming too involved into things. Tony knew when it was better to keep away from Loki because his Tru Blood supplies were coming short. Loki knew when to listen because Tony had another fight with his father. And Tony knew Loki wanted company.

Sometimes he stayed up with him a whole night, just to be too tired to drive himself home, so he slept in the unused bedroom. Because of that Loki had to make supplies for his kitchen, as well. He didn’t mind that at all. He was actually happy because somewhere, somehow he gained someone he could count on. And so what if it was just a month. It was enough for him to know he could trust Tony and Tony could most definitely trust him.

They’ve become friends.

Loki actually had a friend.

“Lokes?”

Loki shook his head lightly and blinked a couple of times before looking up at Tony. “Yes?”

“What’s wrong? I swear you looked like you were in a different place entirely,” Tony said, a bit of worry in his voice that only Loki was able to hear.

“It’s fine,” he waved his hand and smiled softly. “I just started thinking too much…”

Tony laughed shortly and nodded, brushing Loki’s hair back. It seemed to be a habit of his. Whenever he could, he was running his hands through Loki’s hair, saying he just couldn’t resist. He didn’t say why, he just said he liked that, and Loki didn’t want to dig into it, either. He really liked it, too.

“I keep forgetting you do that,” Tony said with a grin. “You look creepy when you do that, though. I could almost see your fangs.”

Loki froze and stared at Tony for a moment before quickly turning around in his seat.

Half of the class was already there, thankfully not Victor, but they didn’t really pay any attention to what was going on. Loki was more than glad, because a wave of fear that went through his body almost made him shiver.

“Loki?” Tony asked quietly and leaned forward a bit to look at Loki with a small frown.

“I’m— I’m sorry,” Loki mumbled and shook his head, covering his mouth with his hand for a moment. “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Tony hummed and jumped off the desk, crouching by Loki just when the teacher went in.

He sent Loki one short look before walking away to the front of the class and starting the lesson. He kept his eyes on Loki whenever he could, talking about whatever he had planned for today.

Loki couldn’t listen to him at all, though. He could only think about Tony almost seeing his fangs. He tried so hard to avoid that, he didn’t show him even when the boy asked. He was too afraid he would run away and never speak to him again. And Loki couldn’t have that, because Tony was his only friend now.

It was amazing how much he managed to become attached to one human. Jane told him many stories about vampires falling for humans and staying with them for the rest of their lives. She always said love was too strong for vampires to condemn their loved ones for the eternal darkness. But when the humans were gone, they couldn’t do anything else except stop existing themselves.

Loki always thought about it as stories for teenage girls who were now in love with vampires who were shining in the sun instead of burning which was obviously total bullshit. It wasn’t until now that he realized he was becoming a vampire from one of Jane’s stories. It was terrifying, but at the same time _so good_.

The best way out of this situation was to just stay away from Tony, but either one of them wouldn’t have that. Loki wouldn’t hold on for long without someone he could talk to about almost everything. And Tony wouldn’t leave him alone, even after death threats. The situation was without a way out. Unless Loki accepted what was happening, and he didn’t know if he was ready that.

He wasn’t ready for love before he was turned and he wasn’t ready for love now, no matter how many years had passed since. He just wasn’t.

And when did he start thinking about love?

“Laufeyson.”

Loki almost jumped in his seat and looked around alarmed only to see he was the only one in the class. Apart from Tony and Mr. Coulson.

Tony smiled at him when their eyes met, but Loki couldn’t give it back now. Not after whet he just realized.

Mr. Coulson, though, looked pretty pissed off.

“Get out, please. I need to talk to Mr. Stark,” he said and waved in direction of the door.

Loki nodded quickly and was out in a matter of second. He breathed heavily when the doors clicked shut behind him and he made his way to the next class. But just when he was halfway he decided against it.

There was no way he could focus on classes now. He would get notes from somebody else tomorrow, he could skip one day. He looked around and noticed that Victor was staring at him like Loki stole one of his favorite toys. That was just one more reason for him to just ditch.

Fifteen minutes later and Loki was safe in his apartment, hidden under the floor of his living room. He closed his eyes and slowly relaxed, as though he was ready for his good day sleep. Sadly, the thought about Tony and Jane’s stories kept coming back and soon he was out of his floor coffin, walking around the apartment angrily.

How could he let that happen? _When_ did that happen? What if Tony doesn’t feel the same way?

Loki stopped in the middle of the bedroom, and stared at the still unmade bed from two nights back.

What if Tony really didn’t feel anything for Loki? What if it all was just for friendship? Or worse, to finally have sex with a vampire?

Suddenly the past month looked like a big fat lie in Loki’s mind and a low, long growl sounded behind his clenched teeth.

He was ever so foolish if he let that happen. So fucking dumb.

Suddenly, there was a knock to the front door and Loki jumped around, lowering himself on his feet, fingers curled like claws. His fangs were out as well, and he started at the hallway that had the front door at the end. Just when he entered it and looked at the only thing that was between him and the person outside he heard a voice.

“Loki? Are you there?”

It was Tony.

Of course it was Tony. He was probably worried his sexy vamp wasn’t waiting for him on the parking lot after school.

Loki kept quiet, just staring at the door with his teeth still exposed, staying in the position indicating he was ready to attack.

“Loki, please. Open the door if you’re there.”

Tony sounded so worried, Loki almost bought it. A small growl left his throat again, but otherwise he didn’t do anything, didn’t move even for an inch.

Tony tried to get an answer and knocked a few more times before giving up and walking away. Loki could hear his heavy footsteps and the roar of his car as he drove off. A relief washed over him, but the guilt that followed was worse. Much, much worse.

* * *

Loki stayed inside for the next week. He didn’t walk out even once, even though his Tru Blood supplies were gone after three days.

His erotic dreams turned so realistic and intensive, he needed more than just a bottle in the morning. And he was waking up with his fangs out.

The thirst was growing with every hour, and it turned so strong at the end of the sixth day, Loki couldn’t sleep. Nothing was helping, not even music, books or nice memories. He just had to face the truth that he needed blood, fake or not. He just needed to drink _something_ before he drank _someone_.

He stayed inside, knowing that if he walked outside, all the barriers he worked so hard to build would collapse and he would very probably kill someone still in their apartment in this very building. He never tested how long he could survive without blood. Jane always said it was too early for him, he was too young. He knew he was making a big mistake when he let all of his supplies just disappear, but the fear of meeting Tony outside was much stronger than his thirst back then.

That still didn’t change the fact he was now alone, sad, angry and really thirsty. And if he couldn’t get out without killing someone he needed somebody to bring him at least a few bottles of Tru. And he could only think about one person in this city.

He cursed and kicked the coffee table angrily. It flew through the room and crushed on the opposite wall, the bits and pieces falling to the floor with loud thuds. He was surprised none of his neighbors called the police yet, but then, they knew he was a vampire so they probably decided there was no point.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, remembering how Tony’s hand felt like. A low growl left his throat at the memory. He could almost feel the rough, nimble fingers curling and pulling gently, making him almost purr with a pleased smile.

Loki stood up quickly and fisted his hands, keeping them on his sides as he turned around and pushed the couch away angrily. Nothing happened; if he didn’t count the big piece of wall missing from where of the corners of the furniture hit it. He was slowly trashing the place; he needed to get the blood.

He could feel and hear blood flowing through the bodies of his neighbors. It was doing things to him, and he was praying that none of them would think about coming down here to check what was going on. He decided he couldn’t wait any longer. He had to swallow his pride and call him, there was no other way.

He slowly set his foot on the floor, one after another, and as soon as he reached the nightstand in his bedroom he picked up his cellphone. His hands were shaking so hard he was barely able to pick the right number from his phonebook. There was a bit of hesitation before he initiated the call, but he really didn’t have other choice than that.

No one picked up for a long time and Loki started to lose his hope when someone finally picked up.

“What?”

Tony sounded really angry. It wouldn’t surprise Loki at all if it wasn’t for the fact that Tony was the reason to all of it. Still, he needed to keep calm if he wanted to get the blood.

“T-Tony,” he started and swallowed, his throat incredibly dry. “I need your help.”

“What?” the human repeated with such distaste Loki almost winced. “Why would I help you? You didn’t talk to me for a week, didn’t pick up my calls like the asshole you are. For all I know you can be in Australia now, drinking up some kangaroos or something—“

“Tony,” Loki cut him off and fisted his free hand. “I didn’t drink for five days.”

There was silence on the other end for a long moment and Loki started thinking Tony just left the phone and walked off. He could hear the distant sounds of a party that was probably coming to an end by now.

“Give me twenty minutes,” Tony’s serious voice announced before the line went dead.

Loki shuddered, his skin already turning dry; it felt like it was a size too small for him. He stood up and got back to his living room, walking around without paying any attention to the mess he’s made. He was counting in his head, along with the clock that was hanging on the wall by the window.

It was eighteen minutes and forty one seconds later when Loki heard knocking again. But he didn’t need to open to know who was behind them. The heartbeat was too familiar.

“Loki? Are you still there?” Tony asked worriedly.

Loki could hear the bottles clinging and his fangs showed up, his wild nature slowly winning the battle he was fighting inside himself.

“Leave it by the door and walk away,” he mumbled and grabbed the handle, holding his breath so he wouldn’t get too distracted with Tony’s smell. “Leave the bottles and go back home.”

“Are you kidding me?” Tony sounded both worried and offended. “I’m not leaving now. Just open the door and drink it.”

“No!” Loki shouted and he could hear Tony’s heart racing now. “I can’t— I’ll hurt you if you stay,” he said quieter now, but still enough for Tony to hear him. “Just go away…”

“I’m staying. I’ll hide for a while, but I am not leaving you right now.”

Loki sighed heavily and rested his forehead against the door.

And what was he supposed to do with this stupid human?

“Fine,” he said finally and turned the handle. “Go back in half an hour, I should be better.”

“Okay. Just— be okay,” Tony said and stayed for another second or two before walking out of the building quickly.

It was obvious in his step that he was very hesitant to do it. He usually walked as though he was about to fly off the ground, but still seemed to keep his ground well under his feet. One could clearly see he was really sure of himself. Tonight he was walking quietly, quickly and hesitantly. And Loki hated knowing that.

He slowly opened the door, reached out and grabbed the bag, pulling it inside and shutting the door back. He turned the key as he was downing the first bottle.

It was such a good feeling. The blood ran down his throat and further, the thirst slowly fading. The few drops that escaped Loki’s mouth ended up on the floor and as soon as the second bottle was lying empty on the floor he licked them off with a pleased purr. He drank the third and fourth bottle just minutes later and only then slowed down, back resting against the wall in the hallway. He kept his eyes closed as he slowly sipped on the next bottle of Tru and his mind wondered to Tony.

He could hear his heartbeat not far away – he was probably sitting in his car. What surprised Loki was that he wasn’t listening to any music, and he always did that; always said he can’t drive without some good tune. It worried him. Maybe there was something going on with Tony and Loki didn’t know that because he was too busy being angry at him for something he didn’t do on purpose? Hell, he didn’t even know he was doing it.

Loki sighed and slowly stood up, forgetting about all the empty bottles. He turned the key again so the door was open before he walked into the bedroom again and sat on the bed. He thought for a moment if he was ready for it, but decided he did drink enough.

He grabbed his phone and typed in a text for Tony – I’m good now. Come in. – and set the device back on the bedside table. It didn’t take long before his friend was in, walking in a bit shocked at the inside.

“Loki?”

“I’m here,” he called back and pulled the last sip from the bottle before throwing it away. “Take some Tru with you, please.”

There were steps, some moving, a kick to a plastic bottle and some more steps. Soon after Tony stood in the door frame, looking at Loki with a worried frown. Loki reciprocated the look, because Tony looked absolutely awful, like he didn’t sleep in days.

“What happened?” they both asked at the same time, and they both smiled when they’ve realized.

“You first,” Loki said quietly and patted the bed invitingly. “Just keep your distance for now. I don’t know how long before I’ll be in full control.”

Tony nodded a bit shyly and sat at the foot of the bed, handing him the bottle. Loki took it and opened it, taking another sip. He did it slow now, the thirst gone almost completely. That helped him clear his head as well, and from this distance he could clearly see something was wrong with Tony.

His skin wasn’t as bright as it used to be, there were black marks under his eyes, and he was holding his right hand, as though it hurt him when he moved it too much. There was something incredibly wrong, and Loki felt guilty that he wasn’t there for Tony to help.

“What happened?” he repeated quietly.

Tony took in a deep breath and shrugged, biting on the inside of his cheek before replying.

“It’s… it’s about my mom. It was the second anniversary yesterday,” he mumbled, looking down. “I thought… I thought dad will come with me to see her, but he preferred fucking some secretary that isn’t even his. When I caught them he just— closed the door and continued.” His voice was now shaky, lower lip shaking dangerously as well. “I really miss her, and you stopped talking to me as well and I just— I feel bad.”

Loki’s throat tightened, eyes filling with something wet and that had to be Tru. He swallowed and rubbed his face before scooting close to Tony and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Tony almost instantly snuggled up his side, curling in on himself.

“Why did you?” Tony mumbled, his eyes having closed tightly.

“I’m sorry,” was all Loki could think about now. He screwed up, and he screwed up bad. “I am so sorry. If I knew… Gods, I’m so stupid, Tony. I’m sorry.”

“You are stupid,” Tony admitted shakily and grabbed at Loki’s stained shirt, pulling a bit as he pressed himself even closer to Loki. “You left me and didn’t even tell why. And I didn’t do anything, I know it!”

Loki took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, sure that if he looked at Tony now, it would just make things worse for him. He hated being this emotional since the very first day he was turned into a vampire. He always envied Jane she had such control over herself in that matter. The others, he was sure he’ll learn with time.

“I… Well, it’s stupid and I just don’t really want you to listen to this right now,” he mumbled and opened his eyes again, looking down at the bottle of fake blood that was now resting on his knee. “Tell me more about you. What happened with your hand?”

Tony stayed quiet for a long moment, and Loki could feel him staring with anger. He didn’t really blame him, but it was not the time and place to talk about his stupid feelings. Tony was important.

Then he felt him moving, and watched from the corner of his eye as he pushed Loki’s arm away gently and sat up, back straight. He slumped down the next moment and sighed heavily, tiredly rubbing his face with both hands.

“I had a fight with my dad after he finished with that woman. Basically he told me to shut up and do my thing while ho does his so I can buy and bang anyone else I want,” he said slowly, his voice quiet and emotionless. “I got more pissed, screamed at him… That he didn’t love mom at all and married her just because she was beautiful. And he always needed to have the most beautiful women. He slapped me then,” he stopped and shrugged.

There was a short pause.

Loki really didn’t know what to say, he was never in such a situation. His family was good, even if his father wasn’t the perfect one. But mom compensated for everything with her big bright smile and always loving look, no matter if she was mad or not. Besides, just her reaction when he or his brother did something bad was enough of a punishment.

But before Loki could think about anything to say Tony started talking again. And his voice turned angrier.

“And then I went to school, just to find out you wasn’t there again. You have no idea how worried I was, and Victor von Douche didn’t help me at all,” he snorted and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling. “I swear to God, I wouldn’t do it any other day, I’m not stupid and I love my life. But he kept talking about you and it was all so nasty, and I just— something broke in me and I hit him.”

“You did what?!” Loki gasped terrified and grabbed at Tony’s arms, turning him to himself. The bottle of Tru was lying forgotten on the floor now. “Are you mad?! He can kill you with his pinky! He’s old enough to tear me apart! How could you do that?”

“Weren’t you listening?” Tony frowned angrily and pushed at Loki’s chest. When there was no reaction he did it again, but gave up after, instead grabbing at Loki’s shirt and pulling. “He pissed me off. He talked stuff about you and I didn’t like it!”

“For the love of Gods, Tony. Fuck me! I’m not important! What if he gets you at school next time? He won’t hesitate before killing you!” Loki cried out and shook his head in disbelief. “Why are you so dumb sometimes?”

“Fuck you!” Tony shouted and hit the middle of Loki’s chest with his fist. “Fuck you! I’m not dumb!”

He started hitting Loki with what seemed to be all of his strength at the moment. Loki fell back onto the bed and covered his face, gasping every time Tony hit him near stomach or neck. Even if he was tired, the anger seemed to turn him up a bit. He was hitting like crazy, swearing and shouting in between the hits.

It was a long time before the hits stopped being so painful, eventually turning into something akin to pokes. Tony was breathing heavily and moved off of Loki, standing up and staring at him.

Loki looked back at him and slowly sat back, his body wearing no marks of him being the hitting bag. He knew Tony probably needed that, needed to get rid of all the anger and negative emotions he was carrying inside himself. And why would Loki deny him a chance to do it? He didn’t mind the pain if it meant for Tony to get even a small bit better.

“Asshole,” the man mumbled and brushed his hair to the back, chest rising and falling slowly.

Loki didn’t say anything and just smiled apologetically, shrugging lightly. Tony snorted at that and sat down next to him, heartbeat still rushed after the sparing session.

“You’re such a pansy sometimes,” Tony said after a long moment and pocked Loki’s arm with his own. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Loki smiled and pocked him back. “You’re too weak of a human to hurt me physically.”

“Hey!” Tony called, but laughed when he noticed Loki’s face.

They laughed together for a long while, just staring at each other and shaking with laughter. Once they settled down, both of them breathing a bit heavily, Tony was the first one to turn serious again. He looked Loki from head to toes and took a moment.

“Why did you stop?” he asked slowly.

Loki’s smile faded and he looked away again, playing with his fingers nervously. He knew it would come to that sooner or later, but he definitely wanted the latter. He was too embarrassed now, though he figured he’d never be sure enough to do it.

He sighed softly then and shrugged again. “I just realized something and thought that if we don’t talk then… Things would go back to normal.”

Tony frowned at that, obviously surprised. “What are you talking about? You regret you got to know me?”

“No!”

“Then what?” he asked and frowned suspiciously. “Because it sure does sound like that. Like you don’t want to know me anymore.”

Loki whined and rubbed his forehead, thinking about the best way to explain without admitting his feelings. He’d sure as hell die before doing that.

“I want to know you, we’re friends, and it’s the best that happened to me since I’ve moved in here,” he started, smiling sheepishly as he looked at Tony again. “It’s— it’s more complicated than you think, and I don’t want to lose my only friend because of something like this,” he babbled out quickly, taking in a deep breath after he was done.

Tony just stared at him, confusion mixing with anger and hurt. Loki sighed quietly and took Tony’s hand in between both of his, closing his eyes as he looked down. “It’s nothing, I swear. Let’s just forget about it, okay?”

Tony didn’t move, didn’t speak, even his breathing was quiet. But not his heartbeat. It was racing like crazy and Loki started to worry his friend might have a heart attack if it won’t slow down. He looked at him worriedly and rubbed the top of his hand.

Tony kept staring at him, eyes wide and full of something Loki could not place yet. It was giving him hope, though. Hope that everything will go back to normal after he finally apologizes to Tony properly. And that they will both forget it.

“But,” Tony started then, blinking a few times. “I want to know. Tell me, what’s going on.”

Loki winced, shaking his head and squeezing Tony’s hand a bit tighter. “No, it’s nothing, really.”

“First you say it’s complicated,” Tony gritted his teeth, “and then that it’s nothing. I say you’re bullshitting me.”

He pulled his hand away and stood up, straightening up his shirt. His jaw was set tight, and it actually scared Loki to see Tony so pissed. It was the first time he did, and it felt awful to know he did it.

“Either you tell me or we’re done. I will not have everyone around bullshitting me that ‘it’s nothing’ or I’m too dumb for that. I’m done.”

“Tony…”

“No! Tell me or we’re done!” Tony repeated furiously, hands fisting and teeth gritting too loud for Loki’s liking.

Loki sighed then and took in yet another deep breath this night. Gods, he’ll ruin everything.

“Fine,” he said after a moment and looked up at Tony. “I think… I know. I love you.”

Tony looked he didn’t hear it for a moment. His face remained all shades of angry, but then, a blink after; anger was replaced by confusion and utter shock. Loki did his best not to wince, because he knew exactly how it’ll go now. Tony will say he doesn’t feel the same way or will walk away without a word. And how could Loki blame him, when they knew each other for just a short month? Normal people didn’t fall in love in such a short period of time.

“Well,” Tony said slowly and slowly, shifting his weight from one leg to the other and back. “Wow, I’m…” he blinked as though he just woke up, rubbing his face and clearing his throat. “I don’t know what to say.”

Loki winced this time and looked away, hands fisting on the covers. He didn’t even realized he ripped big holes in them – pieces of the material remaining in his hands – until Tony gasped a bit surprised. Loki stood up then and walked to the farthest end of the room, staring at the floor.

“You can go now,” he said lowly, gritting his teeth.

“Wh— Why?”

“You know the truth, you can go now. I don’t need to hear that you don’t feel like that, I know it. That’s why I didn’t want to tell you. Just go, okay?” Loki almost whined the last words, feeling bloody tears in his eyes.

“Loki, come on…”

“Just go!”

There was silence, an awful kind of silence; it was the kind that made Loki just hide under the floor in his coffin and stay there until he dies from hunger. He didn’t want to feel anything right now, and just knowing that Tony was still there, watching him, was making things worse for him.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tony said softly then and his words filled the room, making Loki’s dead heart almost jump in his chest.

Loki just clenched his teeth harder, almost biting his tongue off. He tried, fought to remain calm enough, just so he wouldn’t make a bigger fool out of himself. He was so pathetic it almost hurt him. Still, not as much as it hurt being rejected.

He heard footsteps then, strong human arms wrapping around his middle a moment later. He didn’t move, didn’t speak up, he just stood there, like he did for the past few minutes, waiting for something more to happen.

But Tony’s arms fell so good around him, so warm and inviting…

“Maybe I don’t love you,” Stark started and rested his cheek on Loki’s shoulder blade. “I don’t know. But I definitely don’t want to leave you. You’re my friend, best friend.”

Loki took in a shaky breath.

Gods, it hurt so much to hear him say that, but at the same that it soothed him in a way. He wasn’t hoping for anything, not from this guy, but he didn’t want him to leave, either.

“I hate you,” Loki mumbled and felt Tony chuckle soundlessly into his shirt. He then let him turn him around, and looked down at him shyly. “I’m serious.”

“I know,” Tony smiled and ran his hand through Loki’s hair, making the other purr in approval. Oh, how he missed that. “I’m still not going anywhere.”

Loki rolled his eyes, a couple of tears rolling down his cheeks. Tony rubbed them away and hugged Loki with one hand, the other gripping at his shirt and pulling him down for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki woke up early in the evening, crawling out of his hole and walking straight to the fridge. He grabbed one bottle of Tru, and after thinking he grabbed yet another one. He threw it into his bag and then plopped down onto the couch, turning on the TV.

There was one of the things he liked about his night life – all the good stuff on TV started close to the night. He skipped a few channels before staying on CNN, watching the news and sipping on his fake blood.

There wasn’t much going on in the US or outside it; at least not for him. There were battles and some international conflicts as usual, but why should he care when it didn’t affect him in any way? Tony’s father’s name was said a few times in between the lines of the reports from the conflicted countries. Most of them were good – the reporters talked about how the inventions from Stark Industries helped American armies and their allies. But some talked about the enemies using the same weapons as well, which always raised the question if there was Stark tech on the black market.

Loki didn’t really listen to this anymore. Not when one time he told Tony about it and he didn’t speak to him for the rest of their night at school. They didn’t meet after, either, and he decided it was better not to mention his friend’s father again.

Apart from that, things were doing great for them. They were back to normal, if not a bit better. They spent time at school, in between classes even when Tony didn’t need to stay for more than one class. They were walking around town in the night after Loki was done with his schooling. They just walked and talked about everything and nothing.

Sometimes they ended up lying in Loki’s bed cuddling and talking some more, kisses exchanged in between.And Loki loved that, no matter the fact that Tony started talking to him just because he was curious about new experience in his sex life.

It all gave Loki more experience; but just in jacking himself off to the memory of Tony’s face as they kissed. He knew he will end up wanting more sooner or later, and it would come to him really soon. But he didn’t want to think about it at all. He was still too young for this stuff, and he had no idea if he would be able to control himself.

And he certainly didn’t want to test it on Tony.

Sadly for him, they weren’t even a month in this new routine of theirs when he realized that his hand wasn’t enough for him. He absolutely despised the one who turned him in his teen years. If he would wait a couple more years, he would be better at this stuff!

Loki shook his head and blinked, seeing how the news switched to some documentary about South America and its problems. He whined quietly and rubbed at his face, looking down just to see his dick filling his pants more than he would like it. Another whine escaped his lips and he turned the TV off, setting the half empty bottle of Tru on the table. Now he would have to take care of that hard-on, because there was no way it would go away on its own.

He was about to unzip his pants and get rid of the unwanted reaction of his body when the knock to the door filled the room and Loki froze.

“Lokes, it’s me,” came Tony’s voice muffled voice from behind the door and Loki’s eyes widened in shock.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even hear him drive in and come close. His horrified face dropped down and he watched his erection in his pants with such fear that if he wasn’t dead already, he would die now.

He swallowed and Tony knocked again when there was no response.

“Loki? Are you there?”

“Uh… Yeah!” Loki called back, his voice a bit shaky now. What was he supposed to do now? “I’ll be right there! Just give me a moment!”

“What, are you naked?” Tony chuckled. “I don’t mind that. Just let me in, I don’t wanna stand by the closed door like a creep.”

Loki whined and rubbed at his erection, but it just made him moan quietly. He frowned with anger and fear, pulling his hands away and gripping at his long hair desperately. If he doesn’t come up with something now, he’ll be doomed.

“Five more seconds!” he called then and ran to the bathroom, ignoring Tony’s comment.

He took off all of his clothes, looking around before he noticed a towel. He always had a few ready in case Tony was staying longer than it was planned. And now he was so glad he had these.

He grabbed one of the white towels and wrapped it around his hips, making sure to tug the end right above his crotch to cover his still apparent hard on. He then wetted his hair a bit, looking at himself in the mirror. He decided it was good enough and walked for the door. It all took him less than five seconds, and he was really hoping it’ll work and Tony wouldn’t notice anything.

“Finally,” Tony sighed when he saw Loki and walked past him, grinning as soon as he eyed him after the door were closed. “What a specimen. Did you shower? You rarely shower.”

Loki laughed nervously and brushed through his hair. “Yeah, well… I felt a bit dirty after lying in my hole, you know. I think we have rats.”

Tony snorted and cocked his eyebrows playfully; eyeing Loki from head to toes again.

Loki blushed, all of the Tru that was still in his body flowing to his cheeks. He grabbed the edge of the towel when he felt it slip away, a sheepish smile spreading his lips.

“Go to the living room, I’ll be there in a minute,” he said quickly and a second later he was in his bedroom, door closed and wardrobe opened.

He could hear Tony chuckle quietly and sit down on the couch. His hand grabbed the remote and started skipping through the channels, in search of something good. Loki knew that it would take him a while; Jane gave Loki so much money from her secret fund that he could allow himself to have all of the channels available.

He threw the towel away and looked down, hard-on still there. He licked over his lips, hesitating for a moment before slowly and gently wrapping his fingers around it. A quiet moan left his throat and he started stroking himself lazily, thinking about no one else but his friend in the other room.

He moved onto the bed and lied down, biting down on his lower lip as his hand picked up the pace slowly. He needed to hurry if he didn’t want Tony to suspect anything. But then, he loved imagining Tony sucking him off, his lips wrapped around Loki’s head, tongue moving over the tip. He imagined him sucking so hard that his cheeks hollowed before his head started bobbing, his hair flying up lightly whenever he was coming down.

Loki would moan then, loud and shameless, babbling sweet and encouraging words towards Tony. And his friend would listen and pick up the pace, go faster, suck harder, take him deep and down his throat…

That’s when Loki came, in his imagination and for real. The only difference was he had to bite down on the pillow while he moaned out Tony’s name. It took his a while before he finally let go of his cock, breathing a bit quicker than usual. He smiled to himself and looked up to the ceiling, closing his eyes for another moment before deciding it was time to go back.

He dressed quickly, pulling on fresh skinny jeans and an old David Bowie shirt he found by accident in one of the second hand shops back when he was still human. He loved the shirt, and considered it a pure luck that he had found it. It was his favorite since then.

Loki was sitting by Tony on the couch in no time, smiling at him and picking his bottle of Tru from the table.

“What took you so long?” Tony asked, chewing on his chips.

He kept his eyes on the screen, and Loki was grateful for that because he blushed again, trying to relax into the cushions. “Ah, I just felt like wearing my favorite shirt and I couldn’t find it,” he said and pulled a small sip from the bottle. “Why are you so early?”

“Early for you, you mean?” Tony chuckled and winked at him, offering chips from the pack. Loki narrowed his eyes at him tiredly and shook his head, which made him chuckle again. “I didn’t want to sit in the house. My dad’s back and he would come to me sooner or later. Which brings me to a question: can I crash here for a few days?”

He looked at Loki almost pleadingly, and Loki really couldn’t say no. Not that he would deny Tony anyway. He knew how things were with his father and if he could help in any way he would do that no matter what.

“Sure. As long as you want. We’ll just need to go and make some shopping later.”

“Thanks, babe,” Tony said happily and kissed his cheek, leaning back into the couch. “You’re the best.”

Loki just smiled and nodded, turning his eyes to the screen just as Tony did. He loved when Tony was like that with him, but it didn’t happen as often as he would like it to. He knew he wanted too much from his friend, especially since he knew on what ground he was standing here. But he just couldn’t help but want more. More kisses, more talks, more Tony every night.

“Let’s go shopping now,” Tony said suddenly and turned the TV off, looking at Loki. “We’ll make it before the closing of the main shops. And I need some normal food,” he then stood up and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and frowned, looking back to Loki. “And Tru, too. You’re almost out.”

“I was meant to go tonight,” Loki replied with a shrug and stood up. “Let’s go.”

Tony watched him with a mix of worry and displeasure on his face, but eventually smiled and took Loki’s hand on their way out.

Since the incident, he was very… protective, so to speak. Whenever he was visiting Loki, he was checking on his fridge, and very often brought a bag full of Tru Blood with him. Loki would absolutely not approve, but thanks to that he felt good, like someone finally cared for him. So, he didn’t complain at all.

They’ve spent over an hour doing shopping in many of the local grocery shops. In the middle, it turned out Loki didn’t have his kitchen stocked properly – at least not enough for Tony’s licking – so they ended up buying even too much of plates and pans and even some silver cutlery. Loki was sure that many of the restaurants didn’t have this much of everything, but Tony was stubborn and didn’t listen. It’s like he liked using his credit card.

Once they were back, and the kitchen cupboards were filled with food and new pans, they opened Loki’s laptop and started browsing the internet in search of some good recipes. This, as it was expected, took them much more time than it was needed.

“Hey! It says what kind of food can be used during the foreplay in the bedroom!” Tony called with a grin and gently pushed Loki’s hand away from the keyboard. “I wanna see if I used everything.”

Loki rolled his eyes exasperated and leaned back against the couch cushions, head falling back and eyes closing. He really didn’t want to know this part of Tony’s sex life. He didn’t want to listen about any part of Tony’s sex life, if he had to be honest. He was felling jealous about every single person from Tony’s past, and no matter how many times he told himself it was ridiculous; every one of Tony’s stories about his sex adventures ended up in Loki being angry for the rest of the day.

“Um, Loki?”

“What?” Loki sighed out heavily, sure Tony was about to tease him.

“There’s… They’re mentioning blood,” Tony said slowly, pocking his thigh. “Do you wanna see?”

Loki frowned and looked at him, shaking his head. “Why would I?”

Tony bit down on his bottom lip and smiled a bit sheepishly. It looked like he was too embarrassed or unsure to say something, and Loki really started to fear what was it. Because he knew what was going to come next.

“Because… I was thinking… we could try it,” Tony said slowly, licking over his lips. “You know, in your bedroom.”

Loki really couldn’t figure out if he was more scared or angry now. Tony knew exactly how he felt about it and yet he was bringing this up. And it wasn’t the sex part he was so mad about. It was all about blood.

“Are you fucking— no,” Loki snapped and sat up straight, narrowing his eyes at Tony. “Have you forgotten already? I’m not doing this with you.”

“But I want to!” Tony said eagerly and moved closer to Loki, the article now forgotten. “I want you to try me. And not just my blood. I really want to try this with you.”

It was hard; oh it was so hard for Loki now. Because he was still angry at Tony for bringing this up, but now he was also more than excited with the vision of them in the bedroom doing more than just cuddling. He felt he wanted that really bad, almost everything in his body screamed for doing it now, but he just couldn’t. Not when Tony didn’t understand.

“Stop it. You’re acting like one of those horny girls who think I’m like that Twilight guy,” Loki said and pulled back, shaking his head.

“And so what if I do?” Tony said a bit angrily and followed Loki, obviously determined now. “You know you want it, too. Why are you—“

“Stop it. Just stop,” Loki growled and stood up, moving to the farthest end of the room in a blink of an eye. “You know exactly _why_ , Tony. Don’t be fucking stupid, I can kill you!”

Loki knew he crossed the line by calling Tony stupid. He didn’t really mean it, he knew Tony wasn’t like that at all, but he couldn’t find other way to tell him ‘no’ to that one. It wasn’t the right way to do it, though, if Tony’s expression was anything to go by.

“You’re stupid,” Tony snapped and stood up, face twisted with anger now. “So fucking dumb that you don’t even believe in yourself. I fucking trust you and I know you wouldn’t kill me!”

“You’re just horny. Go find someone to screw, because it’s not happening with me.”

“I don’t want anyone else!” Tony shouted and blinked a moment later, surprised with himself even more than Loki was.

“What?” Loki asked confused.

“I don’t… want anyone else,” Tony repeated and stood up, nodding as though he wanted to convince himself.

“Bullshit,” Loki mumbled. His cheeks were flushed – he could feel them change color, all of the Tru going straight to his face again. “You don’t mean it.”

Tony frowned at him, lips parting for a moment. It looked almost like he didn’t know what to say; which was complete bullshit because Tony always knew what to say.

“Why do you think that?” he asked quietly, taking a step closer to Loki. His hands were still fisted, but more lose now. Loki was glad that anger was fading, but it was replaced with something else, he could feel it. “Why don’t you believe me?”

“Because,” Loki started and took in a deep breath, biting on the inside of his cheek before continuing. “You have a goal, very clear now, and knowing you, you want to achieve it. And you always do everything needed to get what you want.”

“So?” Tony asked, obviously a bit confused.

“So, you’re just saying that because you want to fuck me. You don’t really want me for… me,” Loki explained, his voice turning quieter with every word.

Tony took a step back, his fist back to tense, knuckles turning white almost immediately. Loki didn’t dare to look at him, didn’t want to see the look on his face, the emotion in his eyes. But he was sure that he was telling the truth, because that’s how things were between them. They were friends, but Tony wanted sex just because Loki was a vampire, there was no other reason. He didn’t love him; at least not how Loki loved him. And that was the whole problem – because of love, Loki couldn’t do it.

“You’re full of shit,” Tony said after a long moment and was in front of Loki in a matter of one second, maybe two, looking straight into his eyes. “I can’t believe you’ve said that,” he breathed and stared at Loki for a long while, pain, anger and something more – something Loki couldn’t place – shown in his eyes.

He wanted to say something to make things a bit better now, but he knew there were no words that could do that. Not even one. Because he fucked up in a way that couldn’t be fixed easily, if at all.

But Tony didn’t move away, didn’t walk out or hit Loki. He just stood there, expression still the same, making Loki regret everything he had said.

And then, all of a sudden, Tony leaned up (obviously standing on his toes), and kissed Loki, both hands cupping his face.

Loki froze at first, eyes wide open and lips tightly pressed together. But soon, very soon, he was kissing Tony back, arms wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. His lips parted and his eyes slid shut, body relaxing with the other warm one so close.

There was something about the kiss that made Loki forget all of his fears and doubts in relation to Tony. He believed him now, believed that Tony didn’t want anyone else. That he wanted him and him alone. And it felt so fucking good.

“Don’t you ever say I don’t mean it when I say I want just you,” Tony mumbled against his lips, his breathing a little heavy now.

Loki just shook his head, holding Tony even closer now, but still careful not to hold him too hard. Hurting him was the last thing he wanted.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled back, voice shaky with how much he regretted it. “I’m so sorry, Tony.”

“Oh, shut up,” he heard the reply and they were kissing again, Tony’s lips moving slowly against his.

Loki let out a quiet whine, which made Tony smile and make the kiss even sweeter. His tongue slowly moved forward, licking over Loki’s lips until they parted wide enough for it to sneak into his mouth. A groan followed and Loki could feel the heat rising up down in his groin. His tongue wrapped around Tony’s, hands moved over his back and snuck under his shirt, only to pull him closer.

He had no idea how long they’ve spent like this, but soon enough Tony started walking backwards, pulling Loki with himself so they wouldn’t have to break apart. Loki knew exactly where they were going, but he wasn’t going to say no to that. Not now, anyway. His need grew incredibly with every second they were this close and soon enough – _really_ soon – he will need to get what they both wanted.

“No biting,” Loki mumbled as Tony pulled away for breath, but moved on to kiss over Loki’s neck. “A-ah…”

“Okay, babe,” Tony replied and nipped at Loki’s neck gently, sucking on the spot hard enough that it would normally leave a bright mark that would last for days, but didn’t do a thing to Loki’s skin. “Really?” he groaned when he pulled away and saw that there was nothing there, disappointment obvious in his voice. “Nothing?”

Loki just chuckled and lifted him up by his hips, pecking his lips. “Sorry. That’s how I am now. No one will know we did it unless you tell them,” he teased and it was his turn now to suck on the soft skin, licking the deep red mark after he was done.

Tony’s breathing was hitched by the time they’ve reached the bed, his heart racing with arousal and excitement. Loki could really relate with him now. It was his first time as a vampire, and he couldn’t wait to see how it felt like, especially since he was feeling way more now, and way stronger, too.

“How do you want it?” Tony asked as he sat up on the bed, taking Loki’s shirt off as soon as they were both close again. “Me or you on top?”

Loki swallowed, freezing for a split second before shrugging. He couldn’t think straight now (mostly because of how tight his pants were now), and he just leaned forward, kissing Tony deep and needy. He sucked and nipped at his lips, gently pushing his tongue inside his mouth and rubbing it against Tony’s. Low and quiet groans escaped his throat from time to time, the way Tony’s hands moved over his body making them turn louder.

He couldn’t believe he was trying not to let that happen before. He was so stupid. It felt so freaking good already, he couldn’t imagine how it would feel when they actually _do it_.

“Fuck me,” Loki breathed, hips rutting against Tony’s. They still had their pants on, and the friction he got from the fabric made him needier.

Tony shuddered underneath him, hands instantly moving to unzip his and Loki’s pants. “Oh, fuck, yes,” he replied in a husky whisper.

He pushed at Loki’s chest then, obviously just letting Loki know what to do. He followed the indication, Tony’s hands leaving his chest only when he was lying on his back. Tony was straddling him in no time, their pants gone and scattered on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Loki looked straight into his eyes and he almost moaned at how needy Tony’s eyes were.

He was watching Loki, licking over his lips again and again. His hands moved over every inch of the pale skin, fingers teasing the nipples only to get a desired reaction. And Loki was more than willing to give that, especially when Tony’s hips started moving and their dicks were rubbing against each other.

“T-Tony…” he whined, back arching a bit and hands flying up to grab at his hips. “Fuck me, please…”

“Not yet, babe,” Tony replied and wrapped his hand around their cocks, moving it up and down and moaning shamelessly loudly. “First promise me something.”

Loki squirmed, impatience and need to feel Tony closer than ever rising with every stroke to his length. “Anything. Please,” he whined, fingers tightening on his friend’s hips. “Tony!”

Tony lay down on top of Loki, licking a stripe up his neck and towards his ear. He sucked on the lobe, groaning right into his ear as he stroked them a bit faster. “You’ll bite me next time,” he whispered, hips bucking into his own hand, the movement making Loki moan. “You know you want it.”

Loki knew he should say no, but every cell in his body screamed for him to say yes. And he didn’t see anything wrong in that, not now, when he was almost dizzy with lust and arousal.

“Yes,” he panted, his own hips bucking up so he could get more friction. “I promise.”

He could feel Tony smile triumphantly against his ear. The hand stopped moving on their cocks and Tony sat up again, moving off Loki’s lap, much to his displeasure. He opened his eyes and looked at Tony with hurt, which made the other chuckle.

“I’m not going anywhere. Spread your legs,” he ordered, and as soon as Loki did as he was told, Tony lay down on the bed with his face close to Loki’s crotch.

The hot breath made Loki shiver each time he felt it, and his eyes fluttered shut again, only to open up when he felt the wet and hot tongue licking his length. He moaned out uncontrollably, hands gripping at the sheets and almost ripping them when Tony’s tongue moved to his sac and teased one of the testicles.

Tony knew exactly what he was doing when he sucked it in, tongue moving over the very sensitive skin. It felt like Loki was about to come any second now, but he knew it was still too soon for him. He just really felt everything stronger than a human would. And he loved every second.

As Tony sucked one ball and then the next, his hands spread Loki’s ass cheeks, making him raise his hips enough for Tony to get access to the rim. After he was done sucking his licked his way to Loki’s hole and teased it with the tip of his tongue, hot breath adding even more pleasure to the sensation. Loki was now moaning openly, not carrying if neighbors heard him or not. He just wanted to show how much he loved, and so what if he wouldn’t shut up about it?

Tony’s tongue slowly pushed past Loki’s muscles soon enough, and started thrusting in and out slowly, the rim tensing and relaxing in turns. It was soon joined by one of the fingers and Loki couldn’t help but hiss, because of the stretch. It wasn’t bad, but still, it was something for someone who didn’t use the toilet for a while now.

“You’re so tense,” Tony commented quietly once he pulled his tongue away and let the finger work on Loki’s rim alone. “I’ve never felt anyone’s muscles to be so tense here.”

Loki whined as his cheeks flushed not only from arousal, but now from embarrassment as well. “It’s— I haven’t used it… in a few years,” he mumbled, biting down on his bottom lip when he felt the second finger pushing in.

“Right,” Tony said, smiling sheepishly and sucking at Loki’s testicle again.

The pleasure mixed with pain, and Loki couldn’t help but love it. It was amazing how it all felt, magnified by his vampire senses. It was so good….

Soon enough he was stretched enough, three fingers moving in and out of him slowly with a bit of help from Tony’s spit (because of course they didn’t buy the lubricant, why would they?).

“Are you ready?” Tony asked, kissing Loki’s tip and then moving upwards, kissing and licking over every bit of the pale skin he could reach.

Loki let out a shaky breath and nodded, but he quickly realized Tony probably didn’t see it, mostly due to the fact he was now busy with Loki’s left nipple. “I am,” he moaned out and reached out to pull at Tony’s hair and make him move up faster than he did till now. “I’m ready for you,” he said and kissed him slowly, whining when Tony rubbed his tongue against his.

The fingers were gone, and they continued the kiss as Tony positioned himself, urging Loki with his hand to wrap his legs around his waist. The moment the tip pushed against Loki’s rim, he gasped and pulled his head away, clenching his teeth. He was getting ready for the pain and Tony seemed to understand because he didn’t say anything. Loki could feel his friend watching him, but he kept his eyes closed, a whine slipping when the head pushed inside him slowly, causing a shot of pain to go up his spine quickly.

It was worse than with the fingers – Tony was much thicker – but Loki didn’t want to stop so he just tightened his embrace around Tony’s waist, urging him forward.

Tony was moaning quietly as he pushed forward, hands that were resting on both sides of Loki’s head squeezing the pillows. “L-Loki?”

Loki didn’t say anything, just waited for Tony to be fully inside him until he let out a heavy, shaky breath. It wasn’t bad, but pain was still there and small waved of it went through his body again and again.

“I’m fine,” he panted, managing not to stumble on his own words. “Okay…”

Tony didn’t move, almost like he was waiting for a sign from Loki to either continue or stop and pull out. He kissed his cheek when there was nothing for a long moment and continued to kiss his way towards Loki’s lips.

“It’ll get better,” he whispered and nipped at his bottom lip gently, softly. “I promise.”

Loki just whined again, turning his head and opening his eyes to look at Tony. He trusted him, was sure that he was telling the truth, but the pain…

“M-move,” he said without thinking about anything now, it was better not to.

Tony nodded and cupped Loki’s face with one hand, kissing him slowly as he pulled out halfway and pushed back in, making Loki gasp in both, pain and pleasure. He repeated his movement and started a slow pace without breaking the kiss. Loki was grateful for that, because he focused more on the pleasure of Tony’s tongue in his mouth and not something else.

But, after a few more moves of Tony’s hips, the pain started fading, and it was replaced by something better, that made Loki want to move his own hips, to join Tony’s moves. “Oh, yes…” escaped his lips and he could feel Tony smile, the pace picking up a bit.

Loki’s cock twitched and he gripped at Tony’s arms, leaning into him with a moan on his lips. It was getting better and better, the pain gone and replaced by complete pleasure from the friction. Tony moved faster, changing the angles, which confused Loki at first. He had no idea why Tony did that. That was until he felt the head hit the spot inside of him that set fire to his body and made him shout Tony’s name, begging for more right after.

His fingers clawed at Tony’s shoulders and his hips started rolling, the cock rubbing against Tony’s abdomen and adding to the growing pleasure. The hits came again and again, but it was hard for Tony to stay in one angle especially when Loki was squirming with pleasure. He still tried his best, moaning and gasping with what had to be both pleasure and tiredness.

“Ah, fuck-!” Loki shouted when another hit his spot and he almost saw stars under his eyelids. “T-Tony… So close!”

Tony just picked up the pace at that, panting and moaning into Loki’s ear as he now held him as close as he only could. Loki clung to him in return, face buried in his shoulder that muffled his shouts and loud moans. He was so close; he could feel it in his every muscle. He just had to…

The next move of Tony’s hips was enough for Loki. He shouted Tony’s name so loud, head falling back as he did that he was sure whole building heard him. His muscles tensed and whole body shook lightly, something warm filling him just as Tony cried out his name. A few more thrusts and they were both spent, lying in a puddle of limbs and torsos, faces so close Loki almost felt Tony’s eyelashes as he opened his eyes.

“That was… just…”

“Out of this world,” Loki finished breathlessly and tangled his fingers in Tony’s damp hair, the high from his orgasm fading slowly. “Just out of this world.”

Tony managed a small chuckle and gently pulled out of Loki, leaving the feeling of emptiness inside him. Loki wanted him back in there and almost whined like a baby, but stopped himself in the last moment. He was sure that he’ll have him back soon enough.

“I knew you would be great,” Tony whispered and lay down next to Loki, wrapping an arm around his middle as Loki snuggled up his side. “I felt it in my bones.”

It was Loki’s turn to chuckle and he just nuzzled Tony’s shoulder, breathing the mixed scents of him and sex. It was almost like heaven.

“Thank you,” Loki whispered quietly and was asleep in no time, even though it wasn’t his time at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki knew it was too perfect to be true.

It’s like the universe didn’t want them to be together and did everything possible (and impossible) to break them apart. They were met with problems the next night after they got close for the first time, and it was just one of the worst things. Especially for a teenager.

“Hey, Laufeyson!”

Loki sighed heavily and turned around at the school doorstep only to see Victor walking towards him. He was alone this time which was weird, but Loki didn’t pay any attention to that in that moment. All he was thinking about was that he was just simply tired of dealing with his class bud.

“Can’t you just leave it alone?” Loki mumbled and turned on his heels to walk inside, but a strong pull to his bag made him stumble backwards. He almost landed on his ass – thank Gods for the vampire reflexes – but instead, he hit his back against Victor’s chest.

“Leave what alone?” the older vampire asked, voice dripping with venom already. He had to be mad long before he walked into school and obviously decided to take back on Loki.

Of course he did.

“Me,” Loki said and made a step forward, trying to break free from the grip.

Sadly, it didn’t work and it ended up in his bag being ripped apart – one piece still in Victor’s hand, the other now hanging in Loki’s. He couldn’t help but think it was his favorite bag – no matter the fact he had it for like, a month – and a sad whine slipped past his lips. He really liked that bag.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Victor asked, showing off his teeth. “We need to talk.”

Loki took a step back on instinct, knowing that if von Doom wanted to talk with him, it had to mean that he was fucked more than ever before in his human or vampire life. So fucked.

“What?”

“You heard. Me. You. Talk. Now.”

Loki shook his head and hugged the piece of his bag he was left with. Being with Victor alone was one of the things he avoided at all costs, and wouldn’t wish that to the worst enemy. Well, maybe apart from his maker, because he hated the guy, whoever it was.

This still didn’t mean he wanted to see how it would look like. He knew he should run as fast as he could, even if the older vampire would catch him sooner than later, but he just was too surprised at the sudden, let’s say, request to react properly. The truth was he really couldn’t move.

“What are you standing for?” Victor asked and looked at him pitifully, licking over his lips. “Let’s go somewhere private.”

“Here is private,” Loki said quickly, shaking his head again. “No one’s here.”

Victor snorted. “But someone can come in any moment, yes? I don’t want to be interrupted.”

There it was. When he meant ‘talk’ he thought about him doing all the talking while Loki just listened without a word of protest. This was something familiar and Loki almost relaxed. Almost.

The point was, he really wanted to keep it here, he was beginning every god that could have existed so they would bring someone now, make them come to school right in this moment so he could quickly walk off and avoid Victor for the next of the night. Tony would very probably help in that, without even knowing it.

He just really wanted someone to come now.

“Go,” Victor ordered in a growl and snatched Loki’s arm, fingers wrapping tightly around it. It almost hurt Loki, the grip was so hard, but he’d rather not to show it any way; it would just make things worse.

They walked around the school, reaching one of the hidden banks at the back. It was surrounded by nicely kept bushes, but still tall enough to hide them. None of them sat down, although Victor let go of Loki, pushing him towards the bench. Loki didn’t take the ‘proposition’ and decided to stand. Just in case he had to run he’d rather save some split seconds.

“Stark.”

“What about him?” Loki asked carefully, trying not to sound worried.

Because he was worried now, and it wasn’t some usual worry weather Tony reached home safely. This worry that Loki felt now was so much stronger and much more terrifying. What would Victor want from Tony? It was over a month from the incident during the physics class, they started thinking von Doom just left it alone.

It looked like they were wrong, though.

“You meet a lot after school. I wanna know where,” Victor said and looked Loki straight in the eyes.

Loki swallowed and straightened up a bit; he was ready to fight if he had to. There was no way he would let Victor do anything to his friend. Or rather, his boyfriend, as he was now.

“I’m not telling you. You can go fuck yourself,” Loki said, and blinked a second later, surprised at his own words.

He knew he did wrong. Victor liked getting even, he was all about vengeance even for little things and even if you weren’t the one who did him wrong. He just liked being violent, in his nature, and that made him very dangerous to other vampires. It really didn’t take a lot for most of them to snap; not many practiced patience and worked on their emotions.

“What did you say?” Victor asked furiously, his eyes widening. He showed off his teeth, leaning forward a bit like a lion that was ready to jump and kill his prey. Loki knew now he was really screwed because even if he did run away, there was no way Victor would forget him that.

Still, Loki took his chances and turned on his heel, starting towards the entrance to the school. He heard Victor running after him, but when a second later they both reached the main door at the same time, Director Fury was just walking in.

“What is going on here?” he asked angrily, still holding handle. “Stop it right here or we’ll talk in my office.

Loki stopped immediately and nodded, mumbling his apologies. As expected, Victor said nothing, and Loki was pretty sure his eyes were still locked on his back.

They walked into the class a few moments later, escorted by the director. Tony was already there, smiling happily when he saw Loki, but it faded when he noticed what was going on. He frowned and looked at Loki questioningly, but he just shook his head and sat down, trying to ignore the awful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He was really fucked.

* * *

Tony stayed with Tony until the end of school, asking every few minutes what happened in the evening. Loki avoided answering him – he really didn’t want to talk about this, especially when it wasn’t about Tony anymore. His human was safe, and he could take on a beating, even from Victor. He could take on everything if it meant that Tony stayed safe.

“Either you tell me what happened,” Tony started as Loki walked out to him after his last class, “or you’re spending the rest of the night alone.”

Loki sighed and winced lightly, looking around at the people passing them on the hallway. He then took Tony’s hand and pulled him outside, stopping only when they reached his car.

“Look, it’s nothing,” he started and clenched his teeth when he saw that Tony still didn’t believe him. “I mean it. Victor just wanted to talk and—“

“What?” Tony asked, his voice rising. “What did he want?”

“I don’t know,” Loki replied with a shrug and brushed his hair to the back. “He asked about something, I told him to fuck off and then ran. He chased me, we bumped onto the director at the entrance and he walked with us to the class to make sure we wouldn’t fight on the way there.”

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Tony frowned and nipped at his bottom lip. He always did that when he was thinking hard.

“Well, you see? It’s nothing,” Loki said and kissed his cheek. “Now, go home. You need some normal sleep and daylight. You’re turning pale.”

It worked and Tony grinned at Loki, hands moving to rest on his hips as he pulled him closer. He had to tilt his head up now if he wanted to maintain the eye contact.

“Am I now? What if I don’t mind?” he chuckled, hands moving slowly to rest on the small of Loki’s back.

“Well, I do mind. You look unhealthy. And I’m worried,” Loki admitted and smiled softly, eyes turning sad. “I wish I could spend days with you,” he murmured quietly.

Tony smiled back at him and tiptoed to kiss him. “I want to sleep at your place,” he hummed and nuzzled Loki’s neck.

Loki really couldn’t say no to that. He would have an eye on Tony thanks to that.

And he really liked to listen to his breathing.

* * *

Loki came back to his apartment alone; Tony decided he needed to pick up some stuff from his house, and he was going to use the fact that his father was still at work (quick message to their butler and the answer assured him in that belief).

Loki set ripped bag on the table by the door along with his keys and walked towards the fridge to get some blood. He didn’t like drinking it in public, so he never had it with himself at school. Sadly, that meant he needed to drink at least two bottles after he was back home – it really depended on the day.

He sat comfortably in his couch and turned the TV on, skipping a few channels before he stopped on Discovery Channel. There was a documentary about vampires and Loki found it strangely amusing. Of course as soon as they revealed themselves, scientists took interest in them, but most of the theories were just good jokes during the meeting over the bottle of Tru.

People still didn’t seem to get it exactly. They needed a reasonable explanation for vampires; they didn’t want to accept the fact it was probably magic that created them, making the first vampire appear and create new ones as it thrived, leading to a whole new species.

One of the theories treated vampires as mutants, a new race of humans. Almost like X-Men. Of course, there was no comic book heroes mentioned in the theory, but Loki still liked the fact that he would probably be a good guy in a comic. At least, some people thought so. He should probably say vampires, because it was a vampire scientist who created that theory; and he really believed that people were under him and should be treated as nothing more but just the source of food. That part Loki didn’t like at all.

He spent a whole two hours watching the whole documentary and then a bit of another one after. He looked at his phone, which was lying on the couch next to him and frowned.

Tony promised he’ll be at his place for about half an hour, and even with the traffic there and back, it wouldn’t take him this long. And he didn’t send a text either. He knew Loki would be worried about him; they talked about this before Tony drove off.

Loki felt in his stomach something was wrong.

He grabbed the phone and picked Tony’s number, listening to AC/DC on the other side as he waited for his boyfriend to pick up. He was automatically directed to voice mail after about a minute, and he growled, throwing the phone away.

He felt the urge to walk out and go to Tony’s house, see if everything was okay. But what if Tony would come here in the meantime? He didn’t want him to wait.

Loki took in a deep breath, trying to calm down. He set the empty bottle of Tru on the coffee table and stood up, walking around the room for a few seconds. For him it felt like an hour, he paced it so many times.

The gut wrenching feeling just grew, making him more scared and worried. There was definitely something wrong, but he couldn’t do anything when he had no information, or really anything.

Then it hit him that if he would drink even a small bit of blood from Tony, his senses would be stronger, and his connection with the man would be so much stronger; it would help him figure out if he was right or not. If Tony was indeed in danger.

He swore loudly and gripped at his hair, pacing the room a few more times. If only he would agree on Tony’s request… But of course he didn’t. He couldn’t. Not now, when he was too young. He lived only off Tru Blood since the very start and just the thought of him going wild and violent because of a drop of human blood – _Tony’s blood_ – made him shudder.

He spent another hour, walking and swearing at himself in turns.

And then, his phone rang.

He jumped on the couch, where it lied screen down, and he grabbed it just as the person disconnected. He checked and as soon as he saw Tony’s number on the screen, his dead heart jumped up to his throat. He was about to call back when the ringtone for a message sounded and a small window popped out. It was Tony again. Loki clicked to open it and gasped in fear.

It was a picture of Tony tied up to a chair, somewhere dark – very probably the basement – and Victor standing right next to him. Tony was looking away, his neck exposed even too much for the old vampire next to him. And von Doom really looked hungry.

Loki’s hand shook and he dropped the phone, a small, unnerving sound slipping past his still parted lips.

He had to do something, he had to help him. How could he let that happen? He should have gone with Tony!

There was another message, and when Loki calmed down enough to read it he saw it was an address. Unknown to him. But then, he only knew his favorite places in New York, adding school and Tony’s place. That still wasn’t a big number, not even with two digits. Loki figured it had to be Victor’s place. It fitted him, really. Dark and unpleasant, just like the owner.

It was enough for Loki and he ran out of the apartment, leaving the door open and the TV still playing.

It took him some time to find the place; maybe yet another hour. He really couldn’t tell, having vampire speed meant losing track of time while using it. He ran around the city until he found the right street and then missed the right number. He turned back and missed it again. Only when he slowed down to a human pace he was able to stop at the right moment. He was this terrified and worried and furious.

He was boiling inside. Knowing Victor could feed on Tony was just the worst, it was driving him crazy. But that wasn’t the worst thing really. Because von Doom could just as well turn him, and that meant that Tony would need to serve him, listen to him and obey him. Loki couldn’t let that happen, because that would be like letting go of the man he loved. He was certain Victor would make sure that they didn’t see each other again.

He walked up a few steps to the slim doors. He wanted to knock but decided against it and just grabbed the handle, pushing the door open. Inside was empty, dark and cold. It was like an empty house, that no one lived in for years, but at the same time the look of everything said plainly that someone was living here. The furniture was in its correct places, just like in every house. Everything was clean and besides the feeling of emptiness, there was nothing wrong.

Then Loki heard a whine of pain.

Something shot through his veins and he started toward the door just under the stairs, which were in the hallway he entered as he stepped inside the house. He pulled the handle and saw slim, wooden stairs. It didn’t look stable at all, but he didn’t care. Another whine – louder now – reached his ears and he ran, reaching the basement in what seemed like a half of a blink of an eye.

The basement was dark and very cold. Even Loki could feel it. The walls were dirty with something, probably from years of dust and dirt. And it was more complicated than most of the basements Loki had been to in his life. It had more than one room, because another whine that reached Loki’s ear was still muffled by a wall in between them.

Loki blinked a few times and started towards the hole in the wall in to his right, that looked it was meant to have a door in it. He walked slowly, quietly, careful not to make any sound. It was hard, especially when he was boiling with rage and adrenaline. But it turned out; he didn’t need to be quiet at all.

“Finally. You are slow for a vampire,” Victor spoke up before he could see Loki step inside the second room.

It was as empty as the first one, if not a bit more. There was a chair standing in the middle, Tony tight up to it. His mouth was gaged with some rug, hands pulled to the back and tied really tightly. Loki could here Tony’s blood flowing through his veins there a bit slower than it the rest of his body. Legs were spread and tied to the chair at his ankles. There was pure fear in his eyes.

As soon as Tony saw Loki, a relief washed over his face, but only for a second. It was replaced by fear again, and he shook his head, his damp hair covering his forehead. He acted like he didn’t want Loki to be here.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why we’re here,” Victor spoke up again, standing behind Tony, hands resting on Tony’s shoulders. It made him twitch uncomfortably, brows furrowing with something akin to disgust.

Loki’s hand fisted as he watched them. “I’m guessing we’ve done something to your pride,” he replied, smirking lightly.

“Oh, playful, are we?” Victor growled and lowered himself a bit, teeth exposed. “You did more than that. You’ve made a fool out of me. And you will pay for that. Both.”

Tony twitched in the chair again, looking at Loki pleadingly. The only question was what he was begging for, for Loki to go away or save him.

“Why Tony? Let him go,” he said quickly, seeing how Victor’s teeth were moving dangerously closely to Tony’s neck. “He didn’t do anything to you.”

“Didn’t he?” von Doom snapped and licked the side of Tony’s neck, which made the other shudder, eyes closing. A small terrified whine filled the room and Loki felt anger growing, filling him almost completely.

“Leave. Him Alone,” he said slowly, the last word coming out as a growl.

Victor didn’t even look at him, his fangs coming out as his head tilted to the side. “You will pay. But first,” he said standing up, his dark eyes moving back to Loki, “I’ll take care of you.”

Loki lowered himself, preparing for a jump just when Victor threw himself forward. They met in midair, von Doom’s fingers digging into Loki’s shoulders, nails breaking the material and skin. Loki didn’t make a single sound and just grabbed at the other’s shirt; pushing him away and making them turn around before they fell to the floor. Victor landed on his back, smirking when he moved his hands over Loki’s shoulders, ripping the skin open.

Loki gasped this time, closing his eyes for a moment. He made a terrible mistake, because Victor used that moment to curl his legs and kick Loki in his stomach sending him up in the air. His back hit the ceiling, knocking the air out of his lungs. He could hear his ribs breaking, and a visible dent stayed in the ceiling as he fell down onto the floor, a shower of plaster falling covering his back.

Loki pulled himself on all fours, taking in a shaky breath, when he was kicked again, and sent flying to the nearest wall.

“You coward. You thought I’ll let you go after today?” Victor mocked him, anger sipping through his words. “You’re no vampire, lying with a human and betraying your kind.”

Loki winced, arm wrapped around his middle as he looked up at the older vampire.

“I should have done it long time ago. Right after you saved that fool,” Victor continued, grinning widely with his fangs visible even too much. “You shouldn’t play with your food. You eat it.”

Tony screamed, the sound muffled by the gag in his mouth. He jumped with his chair, Loki could hear him, but Victor seemed oblivious to that. He knew that there was no threat from this human.

His hand grabbed at the front of Loki’s shirt and he pulled him to his feet and further, so his head was almost touching the ceiling. His eyes were locked on Loki’s face and he kept grinning, hand tightening around his throat.

And then Tony screamed again.

There was something about that voice, the sound of it that made all the pain in Loki’s body disappear. Almost like he got an adrenaline doze high enough to stun the less important senses.

He kicked a bit and when Victor’s hand tightened around Loki’s throat he kicked him in the stomach as hard as he could. Von Doom gasped, stumbling a few steps back and letting Loki go. He looked surprised when Loki jumped at him and wrapped his legs around his waist. His hands grabbed at the head and there was understanding in his eyes before Loki twisted the head and ripped it off of Victor’s body.

Blood shut out of the main arteries and covered Loki completely, save the legs. When the body started falling, Loki jumped off of it and onto his feet, holding Victor’s head by the hair. He looked at it and then threw it away, shaking all over.

A quickened heartbeat reached his ears a moment later and he blinked, looking at Tony, who sat still, stunned, in his chair. His eyes were opened wide with fear, and Loki knew it was over. He saved them, but also showed what he was capable of. There was no way Tony would stay with him after that.

He swallowed slowly and could feel the blood in his mouth. The taste sent a small spike to his brain and his fangs were out immediately, but he just clenched his jaw in response to reaction of his body.

“I’m— I won’t hurt you,” he said slowly, voice breaking when he noticed Tony’s reaction as he moved towards him. It broke his heart.

Tony just stayed motionless, his heart racing with fear. Loki knelt in front of him and slowly, careful not to move too fast, freed his legs. He then removed the rug from his mouth and gently ripped the tape from Tony’s wrists, moving backwards.

He could see Victor’s motionless body on the floor just meters away, blood pooling around the headless neck. The head was lying in the far corner of the room, almost invisible in the darkness. Loki was glad, because that meant Tony wouldn’t see it at all. And he didn’t want him to see.

It took a long moment before tony stood up from the chair. He didn’t turn around to look at Loki, and Loki couldn’t blame him, even if it hurt more than anything. He didn’t think it would all end so fast in between then, but he was the reason it did. He killed someone before Tony’s very eyes. There was no way Tony would want to be with him after that.

Halfway towards the exit of the room Tony stopped, though and turned his head just enough to notice Loki from the corner of his eyes.

“Thank you…” he whispered, voice breaking, but Loki couldn’t tell if it was fear or something else.

And then Tony was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a while before everything calmed down in Loki’s life.

He had to inform the vampire officials about what happened in Victor’s apartment. He also stayed there until the cleaning team showed up. As they got rid of the body and sterilized the entire area, he was being interrogated by one of the vampires who were specialized in their law.

He talked for what felt like hours. He had to speak about Tony, what was between them and what pushed Victor to do what he did. He also showed the picture and the text with the address. The official just asked more and more question, nodding and noting wherever he decided that what Loki said was important enough.

In the end, he asked, “Where is your human?”

Loki swallowed down a gulp in his throat before answering. “Gone. Probably back to his home.

The vampire, a short and balding man that had to be around forty when he was turned, nodded and wrote something down.

“Do you still think it was worth it?” he asked and when Loki looked he didn’t quite understand he added, “Killing one of your own for a human?”

Loki just winced and looked away, licking over his lips. He then nodded and without looking at the man, he walked out of the car. They made him change his clothes once they found him in the basement, still wearing blood-soaked clothes. He washed off the rest off in the bathroom on the main floor before he was sent out for the interrogation.

Now he was walking home, wearing some new but uncomfortable trousers, and a hoodie that looked almost like the one Victor ripped the first day when Tony walked into their school.

It was almost dawn when Loki finally reached his apartment, but he didn’t go to sleep. He grabbed his phone and stared at it for a long while before dialing the number he promised himself he wouldn’t call again.

She told him when he was leaving that they should contact only in time of great trouble, and Loki didn’t think he was really in deep shit cause of what he did, but… He needed to talk with someone and he was the only person he could talk to now.

“Hello?” Jane’s worried voice answered, causing something to turn in Loki’s stomach. “Loki? What’s going on?”

It took him a moment before he could speak again. “I— I did something,” he mumbled and started crying, blood running down his cheeks.

* * *

He was faced with a trial a week after Victor’s death.  It was short and simple, the vampire who was interrogating being the one who said the most during everything. The judge was one of the oldest vampires in the state of New York, and he decided, in the end, there should be no punishment. Loki did what he had to when he was attacked and tried to be killed himself. Lucky for him, the judge didn’t think about people as food.

Jane visited him a couple of days before the trial and stayed a couple more after that.

Loki was a mess, crying and screaming at himself in turns. He was sad that she saw him like this for the first time since he left, but he really couldn’t gather himself up. All he was able to think about was Tony’s face right after he ripped Victor’s head off.

He missed him so much, missed his voice, his warmth, the sound of his laughter, his cocky behavior… He missed Tony more than anything, and he really couldn’t imagine life without him. And Jane understood him. More than he could imagine.

It was almost dawn after the trail. They sat in the living room, Loki’s head in her lap as the television played. Loki had no idea what it was that Jane was watching, and it wasn’t like he cared, either. He was numb, wishing the judge could sentence him to death.

“You know, your brother wasn’t the first human I fell in love with,” she spoke quietly after a long while.

Loki blinked and looked up at her, frowning slightly. She just smiled and brushed through his hair.

“There was a man, after the war in the south,” she explained and looked back at the screen. “He was young; I think he was your age when we met. He didn’t know who I was, of course. But even when he found out, he stayed with me,” she smiled softly, closing her eyes for a moment. “I can’t remember his face anymore, I pushed those memories away...It was too painful for me.”

“What happened?” Loki asked quietly.

She took a long moment to gather her thoughts and she finally opened her eyes, they were filled with sadness and pain. “My maker, who abandoned me long before, found me. He needed help with killing his enemies, and decided he could use me for the task. But when he saw me with a human… I couldn’t do anything, Loki. He ordered me to stay away when he was drinking him and then burning his empty body. I had to stand and watch,” she whispered, one, single tear escaping his eye and running down her cheek. When Loki reached out to wipe it away, she smiled at him sadly. “You saved your human. It’s better than whatever this vampire was planning for him. I’m proud of you.”

Loki just winced and shook his head, hiding his face in her shirt.

They didn’t speak about it ever again, and she left the day after that. Promising she would visit in a few months.

* * *

Loki needed a month to start attending school again. Only teachers knew what exactly happened, but none of them acted like they thought he was guilty. They treated him like nothing had happened, and Loki was more than thankful for that.

There was no news about Tony. Only about his father who was supporting US Arm in another conflict in the Middle East. Loki was so tempted to go to Tony’s house and watch him; just to make sure that he was okay and over everything that had happened. But if he saw him with someone else, he wasn’t sure if he could stand the view.

So he stayed away.

And then, one night, there was a knock at the door and right behind it, the familiar heartbeat. Loki’s own hurt jumped in his chest and he stood by the door by the door too stunned to enter. The knock was repeated, and a small sigh reached Loki’s ear. That pulled him out and he slowly opened the door.

Tony was standing in the hallway. He had dark circles under his eyes, worn out clothes were hanging on him and he looked sick. Very sick. But as soon as he saw Loki, relief filled his eyes and he threw himself forward, wrapping his much too skinny arms around Loki’s neck.

“God, I thought they killed you,” he mumbled, nuzzling Loki’s chest and taking in a deep breath.

He was shaking, but it wasn’t from cold of the night. He was crying.

Loki blinked in surprise and hugged him back, holding protectively as he kicked the door closed. He didn’t move, listening to Tony’s heartbeat and kissing his head. “I’m fine. They said I did—" He stopped and swallowed hard, wrapping his arms a bit tighter around Tony. “I’ve missed you.”

Tony just whined and clung to him closer, tilting his back so he could look at Loki. His eyes were red and he was breathing heavily, a small smile spreading his lips. “I’m so sorry. I was too afraid. I thought you didn’t want to see me, but I just couldn’t stand not knowing what had happened; I was so worried… I couldn’t eat and sleep and I just—" he babbled out, tears running down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Loki.”

Loki just shook his head and kissed him, cupping his face gently with one hand. “It’s okay. Don’t apologize,” he murmured, wiping the tears away. “It’s my fault.

This time Tony shook his head, but instead of saying anything he kissed Loki back, sending shivers down his spine. There was so much in that kiss, all the waiting, worry, love and pain, flowing away with it and Loki couldn’t help but pull Tony as it was possible, lifting him off the ground.

He had him back now, and he knew things would get better now.

With nobody threatening them, they had all the time they wanted and it seemed like Tony knew that himself, because he broke the kiss, his breathing hitched. “Wanna watch some TV?” he asked, grinning happily.

Loki really couldn’t say no to that.


End file.
